Unpopular Pairings
by number1percyjacksonannabethfan
Summary: For a prompt five one shots. Pairings: JasonxAnnabeth, PercyxSilena and AnnabethxBEckondorf. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is for the Unpopular pairings prompt from truthbeforethelies! The first one is about nightmare and is a JasonxAnnabeth pairing. As much as I am a Percabeth girl, I am writing a Annabeth Jason story which is a first. These will only be one shots, but there will be five! Enjoy!**

It was a cold night, and the wind was howling outside of the Athena cabin. A girl about 17 was tossing and turning in her bunk. She was having a nightmare. Who was this girl? Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth's eyes flew open and she quickly started crying. She looked around the cabin and saw everyone else was still fast asleep. It wasn't right of her to cry and prevent others from sleeping but she knew there would be one place where she would always be welcome to just cry where no one would wake up because of her.

She quickly got out of bed and left the cabin. She ran across to cabin three and opened the door where she was immediately met with air that smelt like a sea breeze. As she walked in she noticed she wasn't alone. A blond figure was sitting on one of the bunks. Annabeth walked over.

"Jason?" She asked the boy. He turned to reveal his blue eyes.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" He asked. She wanted to spit back 'What are you doing here' but she had gotten a lot closer with Jason after they were the only two surviving members of the seven.

"I-I h-had a nig-nightm-nightmare," She told him crying.

"Was it about him?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head in reply.

"Me too, Annabeth, except mine was about Piper. That's why I am here. It is the only empty cabin to come to and Thalia was in mine, so I think here is the best place to come. I also think Poseidon won't mind us coming in here to mourn our loved ones, he was hit pretty hard with HIS death and all." Jason told Annabeth. He made an effort not to say Percy knowing that would send Annabeth into tears. He opened his arms and Annabeth walked right into him. She placed her head against his chest and let herself cry. Jason tried to comfort her, whispering calming words and rubbing her back.

Annabeth looked up at Jason. His eyes were filled with concern for her, his blond hair messy. Annabeth realized Jason was pretty cute, he was no Percy but he was sweet, comforting and-

Before Annabeth could finish her thought Jason kissed her, A full on kiss on the lips. Annabeth kissed back.

They didn't know how long they were kissing for. It could be hours it could've been mintues. They didn't know. But when they broke apart they knew they could comfort each other more than anyone. They decided to stay in the Poseidon cabin for the night.

Annabeth took Percy's old bunk and as she went to sleep she thought.

No, Jason wasn't Percy, nor would he ever be, but maybe, just maybe, Jason could help her move on, and love again. Maybe, just maybe, her and Jason could help each other heal and fill the hole in both their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is PercyxSilena and is off of Rain.**

It was a rainy day. Percy was walking through the camp. Annabeth wasn't at camp yet. She decided to stay with her dad for a while. The camp like usual wasn't being rained on but Percy wanted the rain to come through. The perfect weather all the time was starting to annoy Percy. He wasn't paying attention where he was walking and he crashed into someone. They fell to the ground and Percy immediately reached to help them up. He was matched with a set of blue eyes.

"Silena! I am sorry! I didn't mean to really!" Percy said to Silena. He helped her up.

"It's fine Percy, you didn't see me, You just weren't paying attention!" She said looking down.

"No! I am seriously sorry, and I just noticed, your eyes are a really nice blue!" He told her still obsessed with her eyes. In them he saw a flash of Joy in her eyes after he complemented them.

"Yours are really nice too!" She said and Percy found himself blushing. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while. He was still holding her hand from helping her up.

What happened next neither off them knew what compelled them to do. Percy slowly started to kiss Silena and she kissed back. Soon enough, it became a full rough kiss. Silena's hands were tangled in Percy's hair, Percy's hands around Silena's waist. When they pulled apart they both realized something. They both had thought they loved someone else, Percy with Annabeth, Silena with Beckondorf, but now they knew the only people for them were each other. They kissed again, and neither of them noticed that the rain had started to pour on camp half-blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next one. It is AnnabethxBeckondorf and it is sweat.**

Annabeth was fighting in the arena. She was crushed. She finally thought she and Percy Jackson could be together but she just saw Percy and Silena Beauregard holding hands. She felt betrayed by Percy. She thought he liked her but now he was just with Silena. In anger she took off four heads of dummies.

"You say them too?" I voice behind her said. She turned around to see Charles Beckondorf standing there.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Percy would do such a thing, I mean I really thought he liked me. But I guess he liked Silena more, speaking of which I'm sorry I know you really liked her." She told Beckondorf.

"I did, but if being with Percy makes her happy, I guess I will let it be and move on. I don't know who I will move on to or with, but I will find someone." He told Annabeth

"You know, I always liked someone else, now I think about it and talking with you, I realize, it was always them I liked more I just thought I liked Percy because I thought they were already taken." She told him.

"Now that you say that I think that is the same case as me…" Beckondorf trailed off as he started at Annabeth. She was sweating from training so hard, her skin glistening in the sunlight because of it. She was beautiful. He had always found her beautiful, but first he thought she wanted to be with Luke, then Percy but now…

Annabeth and Beckondorf both crashed their lips together at the same time. They may have thought they should have with Percy or Silena but they finally realized all along they liked each other. They walked out of the Arena together holding hands, leaving Annabeth's frustration and sweat behind.


	4. Chapter 4

** Here is number 4 it is another PercyxSilena and the word is swivet.**

Silena was running around like crazy. Everything had to be perfect! But not everything was ready yet. It would only be a week until the wedding.

You see her and Percy Jackson had been together for 6 years and Percy had proposed to Silena on her 20th Birthday. Silena obviously said yes, but now she was in massive panic mode. Being demigods, especially with Percy being a child of Poseidon, just about nothing went perfectly and Silena wanted their wedding to be one of the few things that did.

Percy watched his fiancé run around panicking trying to make everything perfect. To be honest Percy wasn't as concerned about the cake and the flowers and the place as the fact that there could easily be a monster to crash their wedding. He also knew nothing good would happen if Silena got too stressed.

He slowly walked over to her.

"Silena! Calm down! Everything will be fine. I promise you that!" Percy told her. She stared at him.

"You can't promise that! What if something doesn't get here on time? What if-" Silena started to say but Percy interrupted.

"Silena stop it with the what ifs! As long as I am with you, the day will be one of the best days of my life!" Percy told her. He leaned down so their noses were brushing against each other. Slowly they eased into a nice, gentle, slow kiss. They both knew being together could calm any problem and for the rest of the week when Silena would go into panic mode, they would kiss and everything else would fade living only the two lovebirds, Percy Jackson and Silena Beauregard, the soon-to-be-wed couple, to each other, just as they like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the last one! I know they aren't long or anything but I have been trying to make them short and sweet. After this I will work on my story the Imitators for those of you reading it. This was just due. **

** This one is an au, and is JasonxAnnabeth pairing again. In this AU, percy never came to camp half-blood, roman demigods don't exist and all demigods are greek, Jason and Annabeth are madly in love and there is no war(s). Oh and this one will be extremely short and sweet, but don't kill me, because I k- you know what, I am just going to let it be and let you figire it out.**

Annabeth and Jason were wandering the streets of Manhattan together taking the alone time they had together preciously. They helped lead the camp, and train younger members so they were barely alone. Now they had a chance to do it so they were taking it in. Suddenly, a chimera burst out from behind the bush behind Annabeth.

The chimera immediately dove in with its tail to bite Annabeth but Jason pushed her out of the way and the chimera bit him in the stomach instead. Jason could feel the venom flowing through his body and knew he didn't have very long to live. He took out his sword and quickly killed the chimera in about a second knowing he couldn't let it hurt Annabeth.

It exploded and Jason fell to the ground. Annabth rushed to his side. "Jason you have to stay alive, stay with me please! I can take you back to camp and get a child of Apollo, I can get help!" Annabeth sobbed not believing Jason was dying.

"No Annabeth, it is to late, now go before another monster finds us." Jason told her.

"No I am not leaving you!" She told him. "Not until you part with me yourself." She added quietly afterwards. The tears were still streaming down her face, grey eyes full of tears.

"Annabeth, I want you to promise me you will find someone else, someone else you can love, someone else to be with, someone else who can make you happy. Can you promise me that you will do that?" He told her quietly.

"Jason if that is your last request, I swear upon the river of styx that I will do my very best to fulfil it." She said crying. Jason breathed a 'good' and then took his last breath and closed his eyes.

Annabeth cried for what felt like forever. She finally got up and as she was walking away she heard a voice.

"What just happened, what was that thing and did that guy just you know die?" A male voice rang out. A figure stepped out of the street and walked towards Annabeth. He had raven black hair and looked about Annabeth's age. He had a powerful aura coming from him. Annabeth jumped back in surprise.

"How much of that did you see?" Annabeth asked.

"All of it" the boy replied. Annabeth was positive this boy was a demigod.

"Do you have any family?" She asked.

"I never knew my dad, had a mom and a step-dad for a while but they both died a while back. Why?" He told/asked her.

"Because I have a lot to explain to you. Follow me." She said starting to walk away. But she looked at the boy. "What's your name?" She asked him. Her grey eyes met his Sea-green ones.

"Percy Jackson." ****


End file.
